


Чудовище

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Были мемы, где отгрызенную голову Гидоры называли Кевином.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Были мемы, где отгрызенную голову Гидоры называли Кевином.

— Папа, он меня обижает! — орёт Кевин, вцепившись в подол рубашки приёмного отца.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ссора со сверстниками — та проблема, которую ты должен решать сам? — устало интересуется Алан, пытаясь перевернуть кусок бекона в сковороде и удержать равновесие. — Тебе всё-таки одиннадцать лет.  
Кевин насуплено отпускает отца. Горо — семнадцать, что, по меркам мальчишки, очень много, меньше, чем вредному старому полковнику, но много. И, если уж на то пошло, то Горо не бьёт никого из прихоти, но его снисходительная улыбка (если вздёрнутый уголок губы можно вообще принять за улыбку) задевает куда сильнее. Лучше уж драка со сверстником! Хорошо. Он не будет жаловаться даже в шутку. Хоть Радион и считает — помогает, но видимо не с его отцом. Значит, он просто станет сильнее прочих и пусть Алан им гордится. А Горо… А Горо он надерёт зад.

Из волос полковника давно исчезла рыжина, а его голос стал чуть более хриплым. Да и сам он кажется теперь Кевину маленьким и хрупким, сложно убедить себя в обратном. К тому же… Старик и впрямь становится будто бы меньше, когда считает, что его никто не видит. Жутко гордый. Обнял бы, да отец не простит, даже как сыну.

Про Горо он давненько ничего не слышит, тот уехал из города сразу, как школу закончил, говорят, в Гарвард поступил. В голове Кевина хмурый качок и кафедра культурологии не совмещаются никоим образом, но так говорит Мона — подружка Горо. Она ведь этим гордится, письма ему пишет (потому, что это тааак романтично) и терпеливо ждёт. Ей-то можно верить?  
А теперь Горо вернулся в его жизнь как соперник на ринге. Почему-то в том, что они встретятся в финале, Кевин ни капли не сомневается.  
И не ошибается. Даже почти побеждает. Но почти не считается?  
И от этого — ощущение незавершённости.  
Недовольное лицо отца. Отстранённость Горо. Почему его это так бесит?  
Не здесь. Он улыбается, принимая поражение, и пожимает сопернику руку, как положено хорошему мальчику.  
Отец ведь этого хотел? Да, не всё удалось, но тем не менее.  
Кевин догоняет Горо в коридоре и бьёт. Не глядя и со всей дури. И его обнимают.

Дальше было странно. Кевин сорвался. Он стал тем, что выбивал из него отец все эти годы. Он просто наконец делал то, чего хотел сам.  
Он смотрит на здоровенную лапищу Горо, сжимающую кружку и вспоминает длинные тонкие пальцы отца и то, с какой неуместной чопорностью тот мешает сахар в кофе, хоть сейчас на приём к королеве. Какая незадача — для отца он вынужден быть идеальным, но тот всё равно найдёт изъян и будет поджимать чёртовы тонкие губы… НЕТ! В Горо можно уткнуться и разрыдаться, не чувствуя себя после этого слабаком. Можно орать, кусаться, расцарапать ему нахрен спину, не получив в ответ ни страха, ни презрения. Его можно целовать. И не только целовать, не став от этого ненормальным.  
С Горо всё было непривычно просто и это Кевину нравилось.


End file.
